Under the Sky So Blue
by JapanCat
Summary: Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. KuramaHiei


_Title: Under the Sky So Blue  
__Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho._

"I hate butterflies," Hiei growled under his breath as he eyed the pinioned butterfly on the desk. He stared at Kurama who looked up from his sketch of it, pen in his hand. He gave him a look of surprise, as if suddenly realizing he was there but then turned back to his drawing ill at ease.

"What do you mean?' Kurama asked silently, as if he were forbidden to speak.

"I hate them. Plain and simple."

"Why? They're beautiful."

"Exactly. I hate them because they're beautiful."

"Hate them because they're beautiful? I don't understand."

"Beautiful things have ugly souls. The beauty compensates for that."

"I thought you said all souls were ugly."

"They have the ugliest souls of them all."

"But it's not the butterfly's fault that it's beautiful. It just is. That's the way things are." He turned away from the sketch for a moment and looked back at the demon. He went back to the desk and stared at the butterfly, considering another way to respond. "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder."

"It's an illusion to hide what the soul really is. Why do you even like them?"

"Well, I'm not sure why. They're just... pleasant I suppose."

"Because they're beautiful that's why. Something looks flashy you automatically have to like it. It's all just prejudice."

"I wouldn't say that."

"You don't think so. You don't think you do it." He looked out the window and observed an old couple walking down the street. "That old man there. Do you like him?"

"I don't know. I may or may not. I haven't met him."

"Because he's plain you can't say. You can't tell if something's neutral." He pointed to a high-school girl coming home in a hurry. "How about her?"

"There's a saying. Don't judge lest ye be judged yourself." Kurama looked at the girl. "I don't know her. I can't say. Most of the people you point out on the street I won't know. You know that." He turned back to his sketch. "The reason we like beautiful things is because of materialism. WE constantly strive to get the things we think we want. So we strive for beauty. Also it's an appeasement for competition because humans are competitive by nature."

"And the purpose of that competition..."

"Is to appease our wants. We have no real reason."

"Yeah we do. To hide the ugly soul. We are all basically wicked so we have an ugly soul."

"We're not evil. We're all neutral. The only reason we're considered evil is because of our morals. Our morals create a vision of good and evil. And remember what's taboo for one is not always taboo for everyone else. So we don't have such an ugly soul."

"Says you. You're the optimist."

"Hobbes said that humans are the greatest evil. But that was said during the time of revolution. We're not in revolution anymore. We're living in fear of war, sure but that doesn't make us evil. That's just a big way to appease to our wants. Sometimes war is necessary. Like World War II to stop Hitler and the Nazis."

"And was that Hitler evil?"

"I suppose you could say that. But it depends on where you were coming from with that too. He did some good for Germany too. You know John Locke was living in the same era as Hobbes and believed humans are actually good."

"Was Hitler good?"

"Not the way I think."

"Then how is everyone neutral if you don't think that one is neutral."

"Neutral in the sense of how we really are before we judge them with our morals."

"Am I evil?"

"Of course not."

"Have I ever done good?"

"Yes. At some point. You can't keep doing wrong things."

"But I have."

"You've been doing good so far with cleaning you slate. You aren't that bad, Maybe you were a little misled but still you aren't all that bad." He put his pen down and turned to Hiei. "You're a good guy underneath it all."

"I'm not. I was left behind because I'm such a bad seed."

'Don't be so pessimistic."

"Why? What makes you think I'm so good?"

"Because I love you and know you too well to say otherwise." Kurama smiled at Hiei. He left the chair he was sitting in and went to his bed. He stopped before laying down and whispered. "The sky is so blue today. Like an ocean in they sky."

Hiei looked out the window. "Yeah. It does look like an ocean. I guess you could say that."

Kurama lied down, staring at the ceiling before turning out the light. He rolled over and fell asleep, leaving Hiei alone in the dark.

"You don't have to be a bad seed anymore."

_Under the sky so blue_


End file.
